15 percent
by Cantarella3261
Summary: Riddled with a terminal illness Shirosaki Fukui has accepted his cruel fate and gave up on fighting already. Fortunately there's a bright orange light at the end of his story (ShiroIchi AU contains fluff and what I hope is humor to you people)


**A/N: I think It's time I introduced this fandom to my insomnia writing...(In which I'm more creative)**

**Beta'd by Voluptuous (Thank you so much!)**

**enjoy and review please!**

* * *

This pure white world was made to be my personal hell. There is a dim light coming through white curtains and no sound at all. It was only natural; no one has visited my hospital room in years. My parents stopped coming after the doctor said I was a lost cause. The chance of curing this was 15%. They sent money so that I could stay in this room, but the truth is I'm going to die and the last thing I see will be this fucking white room and all the fucking doctors and nurses with their fucking white uniforms leaning over me.

I sighed as I looked at the vending machine in the lobby, trying to decide what to drink. I'd already tried everything here at least ten times.

"I miss chocolate milk," I mused out loud while pushing the button for some orange juice. After I got my drink I looked up to see that a red sign with the words 'sold out' replaced the picture of orange juice.

"Wow you're lucky."

I whipped my head around to glare at the person who'd dare say that to me.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry you wanted chocolate milk right? Here I'll trade you."

I traded my juice with a boy sporting ridiculously bright orange hair, muttering a thank you before enjoying the rich flavor of chocolate in my drink.

"Are you sick?"

I gave him a look that said 'what-the-hell-do-you-think,' "Nah I'm just in the hospital wearing a hospital gown and have an I.V. stuck in my arm for shits and giggles."

The boy gasped when I said the word 'shits'

"You said a bad word!" he exclaimed.

"Oh boo-hoo."

"Well I'm here to visit my dad, he's a doctor here."

"Good for you." I said in a monotone voice as he pouted at me. And I just left.

I couldn't care less about the boy, I really couldn't, but I really wish he'd stop following me. I stopped in front of my room and turned to look at him.

"This is my room."

He nodded

"I'm going to go into it and sleep, so please, for the love of god don't follow me," and with that I opened the door and slid into my room.

"W-wait!" he exclaimed, holding my door to prevent me from closing it, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. What's your name?"

"Shirosaki Fukui." I replied, before slamming the door closed, not caring about the shriek of pain I heard from the other side.

~~The next week~~

"Shiro-kun you have a visitor," the nurse sang happily as she opened the door. Then I saw a flash of orange zip past the nurse and stop in front of me. Oh great, this kid again. The nurse, as if sensing my displeasure, patted my back and said, "Now now play nice, after all he's the son of your new doctor."

"I see…. What happened to doctor Isane?"

The nurse looked down sadly. I knew that look; this has happened so many times already, 'the doctor couldn't bare to see you in pain anymore so they left you'. I stared at the nurse blankly, silently waiting for her to answer me even though I already knew the answer.

"You look angry." I stated, staring at Ichigo and giving the nurse a chance to leave.

"Of course I am! Last time we met you slammed the door on my hand." Big brown eyes glared at me, as if trying to make me feel guilty.

"So what? Now you're gonna stare at me until my head explodes?" I answered.

"I wouldn't do that! Plus, I was giving you a hint to apologize, geez, did your parents teach you any manners?"

"The only thing my parents taught me was 'abandonment 101'" ah-hah! Now I've successfully made him feel guilty.

"Such a bad personality," a gruff voice stated, causing me to look at the man who'd spoken.

"You must be my new doctor." The man nodded and started to ask me questions. I answered. He wrote them down and afterwards he left, tugging the depressed little boy with him. I just lay back down and let sleep claim me.

I woke up feeling immense pain in my chest, making it very hard for me to breath. My first reaction was to push the button to call the nurse but I accidently pushed it to the ground. I heard someone calling my name but since my eyes were blurred with tears of pain I didn't know who it was. But after a small hand lifted my head up I could guess it was Ichigo.

"Shirosaki can you tell me what's wrong!?" I started wheezing, coughing and sobbing as I tried to tell him what was wrong but all I could think then was that this was my time and this is how I'll die.

"C-can't brea-" I started to claw at his shirt. "D-don't want- *sob* t-to die!"

"Calm down you're not gonna die!" Ichigo started to hug me closely and yelled for help when my breathing started to get weaker.

The next thing I knew was that I had an oxygen mask on my face and a person sleeping with me in the ICU.

"Ichi-" I said weakly, making him jolt up and hug me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. i'm so very sorry about speaking about your parents, a-and not being more help when you were in trouble…"

"If you weren't there I would've died."

He hung his head and started to shake with fear.

"J-just what is your disease?" He asked as one of the nurses took me off life support.

"I don't know, but it's really rare and there's almost no chance of survival…" I stared at him for a while, waiting for a reaction. "The same thing happened last week; I think it was why Doctor Isane left."

"I can understand her, you looked like you were in so much pain…and no one could do anything to help you."

"Well aren't you a bucket full of sunshine." He looked at me, surprised by my reaction. "I'm the one with the disease here, you don't have to be depressed;you barely even know me!"

"I know enough to want to know more," he smiled at me and at that moment I thought that I was glad to have survived, just to see that smile.

~~2 years later~~

"Shiro I have some chocolate milk," Ichigo said, walking in with a bag from the convenience store in his hand.

"Gimme!"

"It's strange how you can be so innocent when it comes to your favorite drink," he joked, rummaging through his bag for a box of chocolate milk.

"And it's strange how you can be so innocent compared to a boy who has been stuck in a hospital for most his life." I purred, giving him a little kiss and easily retrieving the box from his hands.

"I'm sure there's a rule against all the things you let me do to you."

"What? It's healthy for boys our age to have sex; plus, I don't want to die a virgin."

"I'm just glad that you're okay after…" I snickered and gave him the empty box to throw away.

"And I'm glad your hand wasn't too damaged from when we first met. I mean you made such a big deal out of it."

"Oh yeah, you never apologized for that."

"And I still won't."

"Speaking of which, that time you said your parents were…" after all these years he still thought this was a touchy subject?

"Ichigo, I was just saying things back then to get you to shut up; my parents mean nothing to me. They won't even pay for proper medication to get me better."

"Wait? What!?"

Oh crap I shouldn't have said that.

"Well… my dad doesn't care enough and he told my mom it was a waste of time and money, since there's so little chance I'd survive…" I explained to him, gently holding his hand so that he didn't get too mad.

"You've survived this long, haven't you?"

"Yeah, well I doubt they even know that I've survived this long…" Ichigo was going to reply, but his dad came barging in with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Shiro-san! How's my little son in law doing today?"

"I'm doing great, apart from the fact that I'm not married to your son yet~" This was my boyfriend's cue to turn into a spluttering mess and leave the room.

"I love your family." I said trying to contain my smile as I picked at my food, attempting to get rid of all of the celery. "They have no problem with you being gay and they treat me so well." Ichigo grinned and placed the celery I picked out back onto my plate.

"Don't try to distract me with that, eat your vegetables." I pouted at him, but ate them anyways.

"Say, Shiro?" I hummed, signaling to him that I'm listening. "Do you want to call your parents?"

I froze in shock. My mom was the only one who'd came to visit me and she'd even cried for me when the doctor said I had close to no chance of surviving. Compared to my dad she was a saint, but compared to Ichigo they were both devils.

"Why do you ask?" I replied when I was relaxed enough.

"I want them to know that you're alive and doing well… also, introduce me to your fucking parents asshole we've been dating for a year already."

I faked a surprised gasp when he cursed. "You said a bad word!"

"Oh boo-hoo." he mocked.

"Sure, I'll give her a call; I haven't done it in years. It'll be fun." that last part was forced and Ichigo noticed It too. Yet he handed me his phone nonetheless.

My heart was pounding restlessly as I waited for someone to pick up. Ichigo seemed to notice my nervousness and held my hand. To which I was glad to squeeze it to calm my anxiety.

"Hello?" The sound of a woman picked up from the other end. Even though it was years I would never forget this voice.

"Hello mom it's Shiro." I stayed silent for a while, trying to pick up a sound from the other side.

"Shiro-chan, you're alive?-!" She sounded incredibly surprised

"Yeah I'm using my boyfriend's phone right now to call you."

"Okay then…. So how're you?"

I paused and looked over to Ichigo, silently asking him 'what should I say?' to which he mouthed the words 'say what you're thinking: just anything.' So I took a deep breath before talking again.

"I don't wanna die... This is a great life." Tan arms pulled me in for a comforting hug while I strained my ear to listen to my mom's reply.

I heard some light sobbing from the phone before the line went dead.

"You know I thought my last name was so ironic two years ago," I said while giving Ichigo his phone back.

"How so?"

"It means fortunate…and I believed it was such a load of crap until the day I woke up in the ICU and there was a little orange haired boy apologizing to me nonstop." He laughed a bit and kissed the top of my head.

After staying like that for about a half an hour, the door to my room busted open to reveal my mom who looked like she hadn't slept or changed in years. Before I could do anything she hugged me tightly while sobbing into my hospital gown. Ichigo took this chance to leave as he saw that my mom was apologizing over and over, while promising that she'd do everything in her power to get me healthy again.

~~Five years later~~

Moving out of the hospital was easier than I thought. After the last test came in confirming that I was indeed healthy, Ichigo asked me to move in with him immediately. I said yes because I was too old to live with my parents anymore. So after I had said goodbye to them we got a nice apartment near the university that Ichigo went to and I just stayed at home and 'took care' of the place. I still remember the look on Ichigo's face when he came home and saw I had painted the apartment with all sorts of colors. He'd asked me, 'did a rainbow puke in here?'

Life was as good as it could be in my opinion.

"Your last name's pretty accurate you know." I snapped out of my musings to look up at Ichigo from his lap, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. "I mean you survived a disease that only has a 15% chance of survival." I started laughing.

"Meeting you was pretty fortunate too. I mean, you're good looking. You're the reason that I didn't give up." I sat up and started kissing him, "and for a bonus you're really good in bed."

"Practice makes perfect I suppose," he stated before picking me up bridal style, causing me to let out a squeak of surprise. "Now how about we practice some more?"

"Took me five years and now you can finally say that with a straight face."


End file.
